


Take Care of You

by Ohnhi56



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Also no this does not count as foot fetishizing ik y’all are gonna say something, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dominant Shin, Face-Fucking, First time writing pwp don’t flame me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Wolfgang, Yes shin still calls wg sire when domming, at the same time yup, degrading, happy bday hunter, thank you fro for the foot idea tho, you can’t tell be Wolfgang doesn’t have a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Wolfgang sank to his knees, and Shin bit back a groan in his throat, because he should not be being finding the sight of King Wolfgang Goldenleonard on his knees for him so hot, fuck.Happy Birthday, Hunter!!!
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshin/gifts).



> If you know me irl, no you don’t.

It was happening again.

Shin was a patient man; he had to be, considering his job as the Minister of Finance and general experience in politics. Besides, successful coups were hardly ever planned by impatient men.

But now, he was growing impatient. Perhaps he was fatigue from a full day of work; his dominant hand was starting to feel sore from writing, and the subpar light of the moon and his candle made his eyes strain. Perhaps the way he spent most of his time sitting at his desk made him restless, and therefore less diligent with his work. 

Or, perhaps, it was none of the above. Perhaps the real reason Shin was growing impatient was because of a wandering hand trailing on his thigh, up and down, up and down,  _ up and down. _ Maybe it was the hot breath that blew on his ear with every, “ _ What’s that, Shin?”  _ Maybe it was the close proximity of their bodies that made Shin feel every vibration of his voice, deep and captivating.

His king had always had that effect on him.

Wolfgang’s hand, previously making strides on Shin’s thigh, lingered in one place, thumb tracing circles on Shin’s inner pant seam, “I don’t think I’ve gone over this document, Shin. Tell me more about it.”

He pursed his lip. Wolfgang was lying — Shin remembered briefing him on that exact document the prior morning. 

Still, he humored his king anyways, “It’s the draft to the new tax agreement with Ulysses, sire. The Duke reported on the town growing exponentially, so we are focusing on building better infrastructure there.”

“Mmm.”

Shin almost shuddered from the vibrations coming from Wolfgang’s chest.

“So hardworking, Shin. Aren’t you tired?”

Again, impatient. Shin was growing impatient.

“Well, this document must be finalized soon, sire. It would best if I get this done before the deadline.” Shin barely silenced a gasp when Wolfgang’s hand slipped up higher, brushing on his half hard dick. God, he was so close yet so far.

This wasn’t the first time Wolfgang distracted him from his work, and it certainly won’t be the last, but Shin still huffed when Wolfgang flashed a knowing grin. The message was clear: he was winning.

“Even so, you should take a break,” Wolfgang pushed Shin’s chair out from his desk, silently slipping off his own chair.

“S-sire, you shouldn’t—“

“Won’t you let me take care of you, Shin?” His hand finally,  _ finally,  _ reached Shin’s dick, cupping it and adding to the pressure built up against his zipper.

Wolfgang sank to his knees, and Shin bit back a groan in his throat, because he  _ should not be being finding the sight of King Wolfgang Goldenleonard on his knees for him so hot, fuck. _ It was such a sinful sight; Wolfgang’s thighs, firm from years of fencing and horse riding, deliciously stretching his pants as he kneeled and reached in Shin’s pants. 

_ He shouldn’t; he really, really, shouldn’t. _

“Sire, please. This is highly inappropriate.” He pushed away Wolfgang’s hands, “The floor is no place for a king.”

Wolfgang blinked, momentarily frozen with his eyes trained on Shin’s hand. Shin almost felt some relief bubbling in him, heavily buried by a greater disappointment, before Wolfgang took Shin’s hand and brought his fingers to his mouth.

This time, Shin failed to hide his arousal, groaning at the sheer heat and wetness of Wolfgang’s mouth. Wolfgang gave a light suck on his index finger, tongue swiping at the joint; his king, ever so charming yet sly, knew how to make Shin eat his words.

“Shin,” Wolfgang gasped when he released his finger, lips already red and shiny with saliva, “please let me…”

He didn’t know what came over him that made him dip his fingers back in Wolfgang’s mouth, pressing a bit on his tongue. Shin’s dick twitched at the way Wolfgang’s mouth went slack, accepting whatever Shin did to him.

_ So pretty... _

“Please,” Wolfgang whimpered, voice suddenly so much weaker than usual, “I want to be good for you, Shin.”

And there was Shin’s breaking point.

His body moved faster than his mind; with one hand pulling his length out from his undergarments, the other laced through Wolfgang’s hair, pulling him in and shoving his ready mouth down. The moan Shin let out was embarrassingly loud, but Wolfgang’s mouth — Wolfgang’s  _ throat _ — was taking him so well he couldn’t bring himself to care. He made use of his grip on Wolfgang’s hair, guiding him how he wanted; Shin’s head lolled back against his chair, practically drowning in pleasure. Wolfgang’s tongue travelled down the vein on the underside of his penis, making Shin’s hips jump, gagging Wolfgang.

The motion, even for a second, made Wolfgang’s throat constrict around the tip of Shin’s dick.

“Fuck,” Shin’s cursed and pulled Wolfgang’s mouth off of him in a hurry. Any second later and he would have came faster than planned.

Wolfgang coughed and sniffled, taking a couple deep breaths to steady himself. With his hand still threaded through golden hair and golden eyes looking up with him with tears, Shin relished in the fact that he was treating royalty as nothing more than a hole. Something in the back of his mind told him to be appalled at himself ( _ this had to be some type of insubordination _ ); he ignored it, and instead pushed Wolfgang back down on him. This time, however, Shin kept him still, nose brushing pubic hair. His cheeks started turning a pretty pink, and his hands resting Shin’s thighs began digging in the fabric of his pants.

“Breathe through your nose, sire,” Shin’s voice was shaky, and when Wolfgang complied with his order, he sighed out, “good.”

He was still so close. Just a couple bobs, and Shin could be cumming down Wolfgang’s throat. He could — he could, but he wanted this to last longer. Just a bit longer.

“So pretty like this, sire.” His free hand reached to wipe away Wolfgang’s tears, “You wanted to be good for me, right? So good.”

Wolfgang moaned around him; Shin hissed, hips almost snapping up had he had less control.  _ Just a bit longer. _

He needed to put less focus on himself to last. Shin’s right leg shifted, foot between Wolfgang’s legs, blindly searching for his hard on. Wolfgang took a sharp breath when his foot found it, lightly gagging again before he calmed himself. Shin grinned to himself; it wasn’t hard to find; Wolfgang was huge after.

The friction between Shin’s shoe and Wolfgang’s pale pants could not have been satisfying, but Wolfgang’s eyes still rolled back as Shin traced his length up and down, just as Wolfgang was doing with his thighs earlier.

“Look at you, sire. So desperate,” he almost laughed, “I said before that the floor is no place for a king, but right here between my legs is exactly where you belong, isn’t it? Don’t you think you seem fitting here?”

His foot pressed harder against Wolfgang’s penis. A deep warmth of pride pooled in Shin’s stomach from the way Wolfgang whimpered and nodded.

“Beautiful, really, seeing the king beg to get his mouth stuffed.” Shin pulled at his hair again, picking up the pace as Wolfgang’s hips began to push against his foot, attempting to find relief in the meager friction.

Wolfgang’s tongue had to be a cardinal sin. Despite giving himself a break and pulling himself together, it took no time to be pushed to the edge again by Wolfgang’s mouth.

“Sire, sire, I’m close. Oh fuck, I’m so close.”

Shin gasped when he looked down and saw Wolfgang practically rutting against his foot. Just to award him, Shin pushed his foot harder, forcing a moan rip from Wolfgang’s throat. The vibrations buzzed against Shin’s penis, making him tumble over the edge fast.

“Ah, ah, I’m cumming. Sire, I’m gonna —“ 

It was too intense. Wolfgang’s throat constricted again, and, paired with the vibrations of his moaning, it made Shin’s body simultaneously pull his hips away and push Wolfgang’s head down. His thighs and back tensed, hands grasping on what must be a painful hold on Wolfgang’s hair, and before he could give anymore warning, he came straight down Wolfgang’s throat.

He moaned against the back of his hand, vision just a bit hazy. 

“Ah, wait,” Shin shuddered when he felt Wolfgang swallow around his dick, guiding him off with just the last bit of his cum flying to Wolfgang’s cheek. 

Wolfgang gasped when he came up, looking like an absolute wreck; his hair was pulled in a mess, saliva running down his chin, tears joining them as they rushed down his face. Shin moved his foot, revealing a dark spot on Wolfgang’s pants.  _ Fuck, did he cum from rutting on my foot?  _ He looked like a wreck, and it was beautiful — absolutely beautiful.

Shin was panting, slowly coming down from his high. His mind was still in a different place however, and it was proven when he thoughtlessly swiped at the cum on Wolfgang’s cheek and guided it to Wolfgang’s tongue instead. He immediately licked it up, sucking on Shin’s finger one last time, humming in content. Shin blinked once, then twice, then came to his senses.

“S-sire! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry — I-I’ll get you cleaned up!” That voice in the back of his head suddenly became a thousand times louder, screaming,  _ “Finally! Are you not appalled at what you just did? He’s the king, and you just defiled him!” _

He carelessly made himself decent with shaky hands, moving to get up but was stopped by Wolfgang pushing him back down.

“Shin, it’s fine,” he leaned his head on Shin’s knee with tired eyes, “stay here.”

_ This is anything but fine,  _ Shin wanted to argue, but settled for a frown, “There’s a mess in your pants.”

“I’ll deal with it later.”

“You might get a cold sitting on the floor.”

“Mmm, didn’t you say I seem fitting here between your legs?”

Shin’s flushed red, “Sire…”

Wolfgang laughed into his leg, “I just so happen to agree. I am quite fitted to be in this position.”

There was no use to arguing with Wolfgang when he was in the mood to tease, Shin knew, so he sighed and let him be, “At least let me get you to a bed, sire.”

“A bed, you say. Why Shin, you have quite the stamina!”

“ _ Sire.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Happy Birthday to Hunter aka @wolfshin on twt!!! I would really appreciate it if you guys wish him a happy bday or leave fic feedback in the comments hehe. Find my KM twt, @wolfgangsheart, and join the fun!!!


End file.
